KaiSoo Drabbles
by heavymecingun
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles KaiSoo, could be A!U, OOC, M rated (but T in general), TG, etc. • Setiap chapter tidak berhubungan satu sama lain • Do review, please? • I also do accept plot request. • Enjoy!
1. Rain Brings My Love

KaiSoo Drabbles ; by kannakenny

.

.

 **Rain Brings My Love**

Lagi-lagi hujan membasahi kota Seoul di sore hari. Aku berdiri menatap anak-anak sekolahku berlari berhamburan menerobos hujan, termasuk dia. _Jongin._

Ia berlari ke arah parkiran motor, tubuhnya terbalut jaket coklat _Shingeki no Kyojin_ kesayangannya, ditambah kupluk menutupi kepalanya. Tidak sengaja aku melihat ia tertawa menampakkan giginya.

 _Oh, shit._

Manis sekali.

Ku sadari hujan semakin deras, mau tidak mau akhirnya aku keluarkan payung dan berjalan pulang. Aku tidak begitu suka menggunakan payung, hanya saja kalau aku menerobos hujan bagaimana nasib tugas dari Shim _Seongsaenim_?

Tidak terasa kakiku sudah membawaku sampai ke perumahan rumahku, entah ada naluri apa, tiba-tiba aku menoleh ke pos samping perumahan.

Mataku menangkap Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin yang sedang berteduh di bawah atap pos tersebut. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan senyum yang ku rasa terlalu lebar dikarenakan aku melihat Chanyeol, si komedian sekolah. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri rasanya kalau melihat seseorang yang suka melawak di tengah-tengah pelajaran di kelasmu, dan sekarang ia ada di hadapanmu dengan random. Namun, biar pun begitu, fokusku tidak ke Chanyeol, melainkan ke Jongin.

"Hey!", sapaku, mereka langsung menoleh bersamaan dan kaget melihatku.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau tinggal di daerah sini?", tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum pepsodent memamerkan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Yeah, begitulah. Omong-omong hujannya akan berlangsung lama, mau berteduh di rumahku?", tawarku pada mereka.

Mereka terlihat melirik satu sama lain, kemudian Sehun membuka suara, "Asalkan tidak merepotkanmu, Kyung"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, ku tutup payung membiarkan hujan membasahi tas dan isinya –termasuk tugas Shim _Seongsaenim_ -. Senyumku makin lebar karena Jongin menawarkanku tumpangan motor. Wow. Aku pikir aku akan naik motor bersama Chanyeol atau Sehun, namun malah ia yang menawarkan sekarang.

Jongin mengendarai motor sambil ku tunjukkan arah ke rumahku. Kurang lebih 3 menit kami sampai, cepat-cepat aku turun dari motor dan membuka gerbang rumah, dengan cepat juga mereka memarkirkan motor masing-masing di depan rumah ku.

Dengan keadaan basah kuyup, kami menatap hujan di teras rumahku, lebih tepatnya menatap hujan yang entah kapan selesainya. Karena selokan di dekat rumah ku sudah mulai meluap.

"Masuklah, daripada kalian terserang flu", tawar ku (lagi).

Mereka mengiyakannya, dan dengan cepat mereka berusaha menjadi kering sekering yang mereka bisa. Tapi, tetap saja, ubin ruang tamu yang mereka pijak tetap terkena becek.

Aku mengambil beberapa potong pakaian Seungsoo _hyung_ dan memberikannya kepada mereka untuk berganti. Tidak mungkin mereka akan mengenakan pakaianku, ukuranku terlalu kecil. Tapi, lebih tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan mengenakan pakaian basahnya itu.

"Pakaian siapa, Kyung?", Chanyeol bertanya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, usai mengganti bajunya.

"Seungsoo _hyung_ , ia yang mengizinkan kok"

Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk mengerti.

Sekarang jam 6 sore lebih, hujan masih belum menampakan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ditemani teh, kami menonton beberapa animasi Jepang yang dibawa Jongin sembari menunggu hujan dan keringnya seragam, tas, dan sepatu mereka.

Aku senang sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongin. Kami berdua sudah sekelas sejak 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi kami belum bisa mengakrabkan diri.

Dibanding Sehun dan Chanyeol, aku cepat akrab dengannya, karena mereka sangat berbeda. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka berbeda, hanya saja, aku merasa Jongin berbeda dengan yang lainnya sehingga membuatku ragu untuk mendekatinya.

Namun, tidak aku sangka hari ini aku banyak bicara dengan Jongin. Ternyata, selain animasi Jepang, Jongin juga suka dance, kulit tan Jongin ternyata asli dan bila dilihat dari dekat tan tersebut membuat dirinya manis.

Aku tidak menyangka Jongin membiarkanku memiliki salah satu video latihan dancenya setelah pengakuanku bahwa aku juga menyukai dance, _well.._ Aku dan Seungsoo _hyung_ memang beberapa kali pernah mendatangi acara _dance fair_ dan semacamnya.

Hujan baru reda sekitar jam 8 kurang. Mereka pun bergegas pamit pulang.

"Untung besok libur ya, tubuhku lelah sekali", ujar Chanyeol sambil mengenakan helmnya.

Semua tertawa.

Ku tatap ketiga motor tersebut hingga hilang di kegelapan malam.

Aku kembali masuk ke rumah dan membersihkan ruang tamu. Kemudian masuk ke kamar, mengecek ponsel yang baru saja berbunyi memberi tanda notifikasi.

Oh, pesan teks dari Jongin.

.

.

Maafin, soalnya gue emang seneng bangat sama imej Jongin kalo dia seorang anime fans.

Terlebihkan doski emang suka nonton anime yak, hehe. ＼(*´▽｀*)／


	2. Seat Spot

**Seat Spot**

.

.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo-a! Tunggu!"

Jongin terus memanggilku tidak memperdulikan fakta bahwa aku terus mengabaikannya, sengaja aku mempercepat langkah hingga akhirnya ia berlari dan berhenti di depanku, menghadang.

" _Mianhae_ , aku tidak bisa duduk di sampingmu, kau tahu, aku tidak enak hati jika harus mengusirnya", jelasnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

Aku hanya menatapnya, aku sengaja tidak mengeluarkan suara karena terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengannya. _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

Sebelum pelajaran seni rupa tadi, ia berjanji untuk duduk di sampingku, dengan tujuan untuk menggambar bersama, atau lebih tepatnya aku akan mengajarkannya menggambar, tapi, ternyata apa? Ia malah duduk di seberangku dan membiarkan orang yang aku tidak suka -sebut saja aku membencinya- mengambil tempat yang seharusnya miliknya -milik Jongin-.

Benar, aku masih bisa mengajarinya dengan baik dan hasilnya karya Jongin mendapat nilai A+ untuk minggu ini.

Benar, aku ini terlalu berlebihan, tapi, aku tidak suka ingkar janji hal kecil sekali pun.

Benar, aku tidak semestinya memaksa Jongin untuk duduk di sampingku. _Hei, ia yang berjanji untuk duduk di sampingku._

" _Ani-ya_ , bukan salahmu melainkan salahku. Maafkan aku", pada akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suaraku, walau terdengar ogah-ogahan namun permintaan maafku itu tulus. Sungguh.

Jongin meraih tangan kananku dan menampar punggung tanganku sangat keras hingga suaranya menggema di koridor kelas.

"Aww! _Mwohaeyo_?!", teriakku dan menarik kembali tanganku.

"Apa kau marah dengan perlakuanku tadi?", tanyanya dan kembali mengambil tanganku, dielusnya perlahan bagian yang kemerah-merahan karena tamparannya, itu sakit. Sungguh.

Aku mengangguk dan menatapnya heran, tentu saja aku marah, ia menampar punggung tanganku tanpa alasan dan dengan tiba-tiba.

Jongin tersenyum memamerkan giginya, "Maaf, tapi kalau aku mengelusnya seperti ini perlahan pasti akan sembuh", tukasnya, aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Oke, sekarang kita pulang, kita punya banyak tagihan tugas besok", Jongin menarik tanganku mengajak pulang, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepalaku mengenai tamparannya tadi.

"Jjong"

"Ya?"

"Tadi kenapa tiba-tiba menampar punggung tanganku?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman (lagi) ke arahku, "Mmm, bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya ya..", ujarnya sambil (pura-pura) berpikir (aku yakin ia hanya berpura-pura), ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau marah mengenai tempat duduk, apalagi gadis itu, makanya ku buat kau marah karena tamparanku itu, hehe"

...oh, Jongin idiot. Jongin Sinting.

"Yah, lagipula dengan aku duduk di sampingmu, aku kesulitan menatapmu kau tahu? Bila duduk berseberangan aku jadi lebih mudah menatap wajah manismu itu, Kyungsoo", katanya lagi sambil menyalakan mesin motornya dan menyuruhku lekas naik karena hari sudah sore.

"Oh.. Begitu, ya? Ya, sudah, maaf, terima kasih juga", tanganku ketar ketir memeluk pinggangnya karena Jongin mendadak menggas motornya tanpa pemberitahuan.

Sampai di pemisah sekolah dengan jalan raya, Jongin berhenti, tangannya mengeratkan pelukan tanganku, "Sama-sama".

.

.

Sebenernya mau dikasih judul _Mistake_ , tapi, _Seat Spot_ lebih lucu yak wkwk.

Omong-omong, terima kasih atas reviewnya pada chapter _Rain Brings My Love_ , kemudian follow dan favoritesnya juga!

sampai jumpa di drabble-drabble KaiSoo selanjutnya


	3. One More Time

**One More Time  
**

.

.

Namanya Kim Jongin, siswa dari kelas sebelah yang katanya tampan, seksi, bibirnya sensual, dan kulit tannya yang menggoda membuat dirinya makin sulit untuk ditolak, oh, jangan lupa _chocolate abs_ dan kemampuan _dance_ nya. Tidak dapat aku pungkiri, hal tersebut memang benar, dan sungguh itu membuatku jatuh hati pada dirinya saat pandangan pertama.

Namun, jatuhnya hatiku sudah ku pungut kembali karena suatu hal yang tidak pernah ingin aku ketahui tentang dirinya.

Ternyata, Kim Jongin yang dielu-elukan keseksiannya tidak seperti yang orang bayangkan. Bahkan, tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan.

Kim Jongin itu tenyata seorang playboy. _Ia tidak pernah serius dalam hubungan dan dengan sembarangan menggaet gadis maupun pria di sekolah._

Kim Jongin itu ternyata seorang perokok dan aku tidak suka perokok. _Sepupuku, Park Chanyeol yang seorang perokok juga kerap aku marahi ketika ia merokok di dekatku, menyebalkan._

Kim Jongin itu ternyata seorang pemalas dalam hal belajar. _Kecuali dalam pelajaran biologi mengenai reproduksi._

Kim Jongin itu ternyata...

"Kyungsoo-a! Berapa lagi?!", Jongin bertanya sambil berlari di tempat mempersiapkan putaran selanjutnya.

"3 kali lagi dan kau selesai"

Jongin kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan untuk menyelesaikan pengambilan nilai, hari ini adalah harinya olahraga gabungan untuk kelasku dan kelas Jongin, kebetulan sekali aku mendapat giliran untuk menghitung waktu Jongin berlari.

"Jongin, berhenti! Kau sudah selesai!", aku mencatat angka yang tertera pada stopwatch dan memberikannya pada guru olahraga.

Jongin berbaring di sampingku yang sedang bersantai, tugasku dalam pelajaran olahraga hari ini sudah selesai. Berlari untuk pengambilan nilai –Baekhyun mencatat waktu berlariku- dan mencatat waktu berlari Jongin.

"Kau tidak melakukan kecurangan dalam menghitung waktu berlariku 'kan?", tanya Jongin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku merasa lariku cepat sekali, bahkan aku mengalahkan waktu berlari Senior Luhan. Kau tahu kan? Bintang sepak bola sekolah kita"

Oh, jadi seorang Jongin bisa merasa rendah diri juga ya?

"Tidak, Jongin, aku tidak melakukan kecurangan apa pun, apa yang ku hitung tadi adalah waktu murnimu"

Jongin menatapku, seakan-akan bertanya _'apa kau serius, Kyungsoo?'_ , refleks aku mengangkat alisku dan menunjukkan layar stopwatch yang belum aku _reset._

"Wow.. Hahaha, aku tidak menyangkanya", Jongin tertawa , "Lariku cepat juga ya, apa sudah cukup cepat untuk mengejar hatimu, Kyungsoo?"

 _Blush._

Tidak.. Tidak..

Aku tahu Jongin kerap mengatakan hal-hal manis terhadap semua orang dan menurutnya tidak ada yang spesial karena ia terbiasa dengan kalimat-kalimat manis tersebut.

Tapi.. Kenapa aku merasa jatuh cinta lagi?

Persetan dengan Jongin yang playboy, pemalas, dan perokok.

Aku rasa aku akan mencintainya satu kali lagi.

.

Sorry for Jongin's and Chanyeol's image as a smoker


	4. Adoring

**Adoring**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia bernama Do Kyungsoo, tetapi lebih akrab dengan panggilan Kyungsoo.

Kau tahu Kyungsoo ' _kan?_ Si bintang paduan suara, si murid teladan, si dia yang diidolakan oleh semua orang, karena suaranya, kepintaran, wajahnya, sifatnya.

Bahkan ia pun, yang dikatakan tidak mungkin mengidolakan seorang Do Kyungsoo atau disebutkan Do Kyungsoo bukanlah tipenya, malah mengidolakan si bintang paduan suara tersebut.

Ia adalah seorang Kim Jongin, _the one who will make your girl scream with one stare,_ mengagumi seorang Do Kyungsoo, _the little guy who doesn't even know what the meaning of sex is._

Awalnya, Jongin memang tidak percaya bahwa dirinya mulai tertarik dengan pria _kencur_ tersebut, tapi, seiringnya waktu berjalan ia pun benar-benar menyadarinya. _He is craving Do Kyungsoo_.

Sahabat Jongin -Sehun-, beramsumsi bahwa Jongin sudah lelah dengan _yang itu-itu_ saja. Maka dari itu, seorang Do Kyungsoo, memberikan Jongin sebuah sensasi baru yang tidak pernah dikenalnya dan membuatnya penasaran plus ketagihan.

Dengan kemunculan Kyungsoo di hadapannya untuk pertama kalinya –pada festival _club_ sekolah-, Jongin yang baru saja menampilkan _dance_ seksinya terpaku akan penampilan _ballad_ dari _club_ olah vokal Kyungsoo. Suara Kyungsoo seakan-akan menembak gendang telinganya, mengalir di nadinya, dan menusuk tepat di dadanya.

Semenjak saat itu, Jongin selalu mencari tahu soal Kyungsoo, dari hal yang penting seperti alamat dan nomor teleponnya sampai yang tidak penting yakni warna kesukaannya.

Jongin juga berencana untuk menyatakan atau setidaknya memberinya sebuah kode pernyataan cinta kepada Kyungsoo. Sayangnya, ia tidak sempat, Kyungsoo dinyatakan pindah sekolah ke sekolah dengan _rate_ yang lebih baik.

Jongin sedih, -tentunya-, di sisi lain ia juga mengerti akan hal itu, karena nilai-nilai Kyungsoo yang tinggi bukan main dan impian Kyungsoo yang tak bisa dibilang hisapan ibu jari untuk diwujudkan, maka, kepala sekolah pun menyarankan Kyungsoo sebuah sekolah dengan _rate_ yang lebih baik.

Tapi, rencana tetaplah rencana. Ia pasti akan melakukannya suatu hari. Bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia cepat menyerah.

.

.

"Jongin, kau sudah dengar kabar burung pagi ini?", tanya Chanyeol, yang masih setengah terpaku dengan musik yang keluar dari earphone di kiri telinga lebarnya.

Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya sahabat Jongin yang tersisa di bangku SMA ini, mereka berdua terpisah dengan teman main mereka saat SMP dulu, Sehun, Chen, dan lain-lain.

"Ada apa? Kau ini _update_ sekali mengenai kabar burung sekolah", jawab Jongin sembrono, -ya, sebenarnya tidak juga, kekasih Chanyeol aka Byun Baekhyunlah yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi _the most updated timeline_ di kelas mereka, tahu sendiri Baekhyun itu bagaimana kalau sudah bergosip-

"Bukan begitu, Jongin, maksudku... Lihatlah ke jendela"

Dengan malas Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela, hanya tampak beberapa murid yang baru datang ke sekolah, namun seseorang menarik perhatian Jongin, hingga Jongin melebarkan matanya.

" _So, how it is?_ ", tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum miring.

" _Fuck, bring him to me. NOW"_


	5. What are You?

**What are You? (Sci-fi)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo!", Jongin berteriak memanggil sembari berlari menghampiri seorang murid baru di kelasnya pada jam pulang sekolah, yang dihampirinya itu menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menatapnya dengan iris hitam _charcoal_ miliknya. Jongin bergidik –sedikit- ngeri menyadari bola mata Kyungsoo, mereka dingin tidak seperti yang manusia pada umumnya miliki.

"Ada apa, Jongin? Tanya Kyungsoo kepada Jongin", ujar Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalimat aneh. Ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan namun dengan nada yang jelas-jelas bukan nada bertanya, beserta pernyataan kalau ia sedang bertanya.

 _Seakan-akan seperti..._

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengibaskan pikiran aneh tersebut keluar dari kepalanya.

"Begini, besok siang apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin me–"

"Tidak bisa, ujar Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Jongin cepat", lagi-lagi bibir Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kalimat aneh, ia menolak ajakan Jongin yang baru dinyatakan setengah itu, "Aku besok harus pergi ke laboratorium profesor Kim untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin, jelas Kyungsoo kepada Jongin agar ia tidak salah paham"

Jongin makin merasa ada yang aneh dengan si murid pindahan ini, sesuatu yang aneh yang mungkin seharusnya ia tidak tahu, tetapi sayangnya ia terlampau ingin tahu.

Jongin mengingat-ngingat saat waktu istirahat siang tadi, ketika teman-teman sekelasnya berhamburan ke kantin atau memakan bekal yang dibawanya, Kyungsoo malah berkeliaran ke ruangan perlengkapan mencari obeng-obengan baik yang minus maupun plus, berukuran besar maupun kecil.

" _O-oi_ , cara bicaramu itu apa-apaan _sih_? Bicaralah dengan normal, Kyungsoo"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan normal sebagaimana sistem mengaturku, sistem di tubuhku sendiri di _setting_ oleh profesor Kim, ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada Jongin"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia sudah tidak kuat dengan betapa anehnya Do Kyungsoo ini.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafasmu, Jongin? Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin karena khawatir ia tidak nyaman di dekatnya", Kyungsoo masih saja berbicara dengan nada datar beserta pernyataan yang terkandung dalam kalimatnya.

Jongin lama-lama kesal dan mulai risih dengan cara bicara Kyungsoo –sesungguhnya ia sudah risih semenjak tadi siang-, tapi rasa penasarannya malah makin besar.

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman dengan cara bicaraku, aku akan meminta profesor Kim untuk mengubah sistemku, kata Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur Jongin agar ia menghapus wajah kesalnya", Kyungsoo menggerakan tangan kanannya dan meletakannya ke pundak Jongin, sentuhan tersebut membuat Jongin merinding, bukan karena ia takut atau apa, namun sentuhannya bukanlah sentuhan yang bisa disebutkan dari seorang manusia.

' _Sentuhannya dingin. Alumunium...?'_ , batin Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kau ini manusia _'kan_?", tanya Jongin penasaran sambil menyingkirkan pelan tangan dingin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak menjawab, "Maaf, pertanyaan tersebut tidak terprogram di dalam sistemku, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, kata Kyungsoo menghindar dari pertanyaan tidak nyaman dari Jongin"

Jongin tertegun, analisisnya sepertinya tidak salah.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku. _Omong-omong_ karena kau besok tidak bisa pergi denganku, bisakah setidaknya aku memiliki nomormu?", kata Jongin sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu saja, ujar Kyungsoo menyetujuinya", Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar dan tampak mengeluarkan deretan kombinasi angka dan huruf di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku terdaftar sebagai sistem bernomor 1214 XXKY006SO"

' _Fuck_ ', desis Jongin menjatuhkan ponselnya.

.

.

A/N: Kalian... enggak bingung sama cara bicaranya Kyungsoo kan? QAQ ITU MEMANG DIA LAGI BICARA KOK, BUKAN SALAH PENEMPATAN TANDA BACA PETIK QAQ

Kalau bingung coba dengerin si Misaka _Sisters_ ngomong di _To Aru Kagaku no Railgun_ season 2, search aja sih di youtube dengan keyword "Accelerator vs Misaka 1 HD", cara ngomongnya Kyungsoo ini sama dengan cara ngomong Misaka _Sisters_ di anime itu.

Kalo yang malas biar gue jelasin deh (?)

Jadi... kyungsoo adalah sebuah robot yang memiliki sistem dengan cara bicara; nada datar sekaligus mengutarakan pernyataan yang terkandung dalam kalimat tersebut.

For example: "Apa kamu sudah makan? Aku bertanya kepadamu"

"Apa kamu baik baik saja? Aku bertanya memastikan keadaanmu"

Jadi kira kira gitulah cara bicara Kyungsoo. Buat yang masih belum ngerti, gue engga tau deh harus gimana lagi jelasinnya wkwk.


	6. Snack Attack

**Snack Attack** **(** **Comedy, Romance** **; T** **; plot credit: kannakenny** **)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo-ya! Yah, Kyungsoo-ya!", teriak seseorang di balik lubang persegi panjang penyambung dapur dengan kasir.

Orang yang dipanggil Kyungsoo langsung melangkah keluar dari dapur, matanya membelalak lebar ketika bertemu dengan keadaan di luar dapurnya, ramai, sesak, sempit, dan… sangat tidak nyaman untuknya.

"Kita dapat _order_ di tempat duduk A47, bisa kau antarkan pesanannya? Aku sedang sibuk di sini!", katanya lagi sambil berusaha meng _handle_ pesanan yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia Jongdae, sahabat dan atasan Kyungsoo sekaligus bagian penerimaan pesanan dan sekarang sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali ia mengangkat-tutup telpon dan mencatat berpuluh-puluh menu yang dipesan oleh pelanggannya.

Tadinya Kyungsoo tidak mau, karena ia seorang spesialis dapur, namun karena Jongdae sudah membantu banyak belakangan ini akan sangat tidak baik untuk menolaknya, jadi ia menerima permintaannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kemarikan pesanannya", ujar Kyungsoo, ia mengambil nampan kosong bersiap menampung pesanan si pelanggan.

"Dia memesan 2 soda, 12 _fried chicken_ , 2 _salty popcorn_ berukuran besar, 6 coklat batangan, dan 4 _nachos_ ", Jongdae meletakkannya di atas nampan yang dipegang Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri mati-matian menahan beratnya.

' _Gila, orang macam apa yang makan sebanyak ini di saat pertandingan olah raga?'_ , batin Kyungsoo sambil melangkah keluar dari _deck_ dapurnya, ia berjalan melangkah menuju stadion dengan hati-hati, takut makanannya tumpah dan membuatnya harus kembali ke _deck_ , ia terlalu malas untuk itu.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di stadion namun kaki dan tangannya mulai gemetar, sedangkan ia masih harus menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke tempat duduk yang dituju, A47, kursi tertinggi di stadion, bebannya bukan hanya nampannya yang berat itu, tetapi juga orang-orang yang ramai riuh, takut-takut mereka tidak sengaja menyenggol nampan.

' _Pelanggan sialan, kalau mau makan langsung saja datang ke deck, bukannya malah makan sambil nonton pertandingan!',_ batin Kyungsoo lagi dan kali ini kepalanya ikut pusing karena ia sendiri tidak kuat dengan keadaan yang riuh dan ramai.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya, ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan isi nampannya, namun-

' _Puk'_

-Nampan tersebut bersentuhan dengan sebuah telapak tangan besar yang Kyungsoo rasa kenal, ia juga merasa ada tangan lain yang sama bertemu dengan pinggang sisi kanannya. Kalau saja si pemilik tangan besar nan kuat ini adalah pria cabul yang ingin menggodanya, ia pasti sudah melemparkan isi nampan ke wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo, rahangnya hampir jatuh ke nampan.

Jongin tertawa, ia membenarkan posisinya dan Kyungsoo, kemudian kembali duduk di tempat duduknya, "Menonton _baseball_ , apa lagi memangnya?", ia juga menarik pesanannya ke pahanya dan memulai menyedot sodanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, tampak pula dari matanya yang melakukan _roll eyes_ , dari situlah ia menyadari kalau kursi Jongin berlabel A47, "Aah.. Baiklah, baiklah", ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya malas, kemudian tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil berlabel _Kim Fried Chicken_ , "Ini strukmu, apa kau mau membayar dengan uang tunai atau kartu member, Jongin?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah _nacho_ pesanannya, tetapi tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kartu yang langsung diterima Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik nomor yang tertera di kartu Jongin, kemudian mengirimkannya kepada Jongdae, setelah itu mengembalikan kartunya kepada sang pemilik.

"Terima kasih sudah memesan di _Kim Fried Chicken_ , aku akan kembali bekerja, Jongin", Kyungsoo baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba serasa ditarik dan pantatnya terduduk tepat di kursi A48, "Yah! Kim Jongin! Aku harus bekerja!"

"Sungguh bekerja? Coba kau lihat daftar pesananku", tukas Jongin sembari memberikan secarik kertas tadi yang sepertinya tidak dibaca Kyungsoo dengan baik.

 _2 soda  
12 fried chicken  
2 salty pop orn berukuran besar  
6 coklat batangan  
4 nachos  
1 koki bernama Do Kyungsoo_

Lagi-lagi mata Kyungsoo membelalak, apa-apaan ini? Dirinya dipesan oleh Jongin?!

Tepat saat itu juga, ponselnya kembali bordering tanda sebuah pesan teks masuk, dari Jongdae. Pesan tersebut hampir membuatnya berteriak penuh kebencian, untung atasannya itu sedang tidak ada di dekatnya.

' _Nikmati waktu istirahatmu, Kyungsoo-ya. (Smirk)'_

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menikmati waktu istirahatnya bersama Jongin dengan menonton baseball, walaupun ia merasa waktunya yang berharga itu terbuang sia-sia (coret).

.

.

A/N: kalo bingung latar tempatnya... ini ceritanya di stadion, kalau di stadion 'kan biasanya ada kantin makanan yang disebut _deck_ (atau apalah), kita bisa makan di _deck_ tersebut kayak tempat makan biasa atau sekedar pesan jadi kita makan di stadionnya sambil nonton pertandingan

By the way, I am finally back! ;_;

Akhirnya sempet juga lanjutin drabble series ini XD


End file.
